1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus capable of data communications with various apparatuses connected to a communications medium, a data processing method, a storage medium storing a computer-readable program, and the like.
2. Related Background Art
Devices such as personal computers (PC), printers, scanners, digital copiers and digital cameras are now widely used and networks such as LAN's are prevailing. Under such circumstances, needs of sharing a printer, a modem or an image reader on a network are increasing. By sharing devices such as printers and scanners on the network, the environment that various devices can be used on the network has been established.
However, a method of combining devices to realize a particular function such as a copy function to be realized by a combination of a scanner and a printer or a combination of a digital copier and a scanner, is not available in some cases. Even if such a method is made available, specific devices are required or only devices of a particular kind can be used. Devices capable of being applied to general use are not known.
Conventional log information of devices such as printers and scanners connected to a network, such as the number of use frequencies of each printer or scanner, is managed independently for each device. Log information of each function of a device selected by a user has not been managed by a network administrator or the user. Such a management method has not been considered as yet.
Therefore, for example, when a user starts executing a desired function or the user requests a log for verification, the user cannot verify a necessary function log. A user cannot confirm and verify the details, from various viewpoints and in wide field, of the use state and the like of various devices shared in a network environment.